The Mikaelsons Frist Born
by Nikki Ross
Summary: What if Klaus had a daughter with Silas' daughter. And she ran when she found out she was pregnant with her daughter Rosie. With her being born from the strongest creatures ever Dahlia goes looking for her. Rosie is a 16 year old girl who knows the amount of power that is flowing through her veins. Can her father help her and Hope or will Dahlia take them both of his children.
1. Chapter 1? Family is Family

Dahlia was after the first born of the Mikaelson bloodline. She was in a warehouse trying to bind herself to Freya when Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah showed up which shocked Dahlia more than anything. But she continued getting ready to do the binding spell.

" Well you've come to watch your older sister die how nice." She said not looking at her niece and nephews. Dahlia was gathering her thing to before the spell.

" Yes, well I was always one for theatrics," Klaus said jokingly. Dahlia started to preform the spell when Esther came out. But that didn't draw the old witches attention away it was one of the most powerful flows of energy she had ever felt. Esther and Freya both felt it ,but neither knew what the force was. The lights flickered and Dahlia disappeared to find out where it came from. Rebekah went to help Freya up off the ground. Elijah and Klaus looked at their mother wanting to know what had happened.

" Freya , Mother what was that?" Klaus asked confused on what had happened.

Freya and Esther looked at each other, " We don't know what that was , but whatever it was it was strong enough to grab my sister's attention."

" Elijah, why does it seem like all the supposed parental figures in our family try to kill us?" Klaus asked his older brother pessimistically.

" Nik , stop being dramatic. Mother , Dahlia is after the first born of our family bloodline is there anyway Hope may not be the eldest of the Mikaelsons next generation?" Rebekah asked.

" I would have to look into it, unless Niklaus can give us that information," Esther answer honestly.

" I lost my child so it can't be mine," Freya said. The rest of the family turned to face Klaus.

He put his hands up in surrender, " last I checked I had one child."

" Klaus what about that girl you were with for 500 years , what was her name?" Rebekah said looking around for the answer.

" Sapphire was her name Rebekah. And Klaus are you sure that is not the reason she left?" Elijah said to his two younger siblings.

Klaus pondered the idea then his eyes grew wide when he put the pieces together. He looked back at his family.

" Great, let's get home and figure where she is." Rebekah hooped her arm through Freya's and they all walked out of the warehouse.

When they got home Finn was no where to be found and Kol was sitting on the couch flipping through a hook. Elijah looked confused as to where Finn went. Rebekah just shook her head and lead Freya to the couch.

" Brothers , Sisters , and mother what is this a family reunion?" He asked sarcastically closing the book and setting it down on the coffee table.

" Kol cut the crap," Rebekah thought for a minute, " Kol you and Sapphire were close yes?" Kol nodded slowly in agreement.

Elijah cut in wanting to get to the point, " would happen to know why she left the way she did?"

" Wow ,500 years and now you ask , well as a matter a fact do. Why tell you lot if you're just figuring out the way she left was odd." Kol was trying to get a rise out of his family when Finn came back down stairs to see everyone in the living room. He saw his family gathered around Kol, who was leaning back into the couch and had on of his legs crossed over the other.

"Why are we questioning Kol now?" Finn asked casually as he walked into the room.

" Wow , for once I have something you all want and if you must know she is the daughter of wait for it, our favorite immortal, Silas. So that might be what grabbed our dear aunt's attention." They stared at him shock. Kol however had the biggest grin on his face.

" why didn't you tell us this sooner Kol," Klaus was furious turning to face the rest of his family with arms looking to them for the answer.

" Kol, would you happen to know if she was with child?" His mother asked looking away from Klaus.

Kol chuckled, " now that you mention it she did say she was pregnant. I just thought she was joking."

" Why didn't you say something after or before she left?" Rebekah asked her older brother, " Bloody moron!"

"Well no one asked and I didn't think it was a big deal," he stated truthfully.

" do you at least know where she is ?" Klaus asked as calmly possible.

"Um... Let's see her I think she said she was going to um.."

" Kol we do not have all day," Elijah told him getting upset as well.

" you bring up something after 500 years and see how well you remember. Wait a minute when I was on a little vacation a few months back I ran into her and she gave me her number." He pulled out his phone and dialed the immortal girls number.

" Sapphire , darling how have been?"

 _" I have been good , now what do I owe the pleasure of you calling Kol?"_

" Well if you must know ,darling , I wanted to know where you and Rosie are?

" _Why should I tell you?" She asked protectively._

" Humor me," he smiled when he heard her groan.

" _Fine, we are in Denver if you must know please don't tell anyone, Rosie if you go outside do not let him lick you. Rosie! Rosalie! ugh I have to go bye Kol."_

He hung up and smiled at them , " she is in Denver." He said to them


	2. Chapter 2: You Found Me

Freya manged to get a close enough location on where Rosie was. Esther, Finn, and Rebekah stayed behind to try and find Dahlia. The group were a couple minutes away from the house when Freya stopped being able to sense the girls magic.

" Did I forget to mention that she put a barrier around the house so no one could sense Rosie's magic."

" Kol you need to say things like that sooner so we can figure out something," Freya yelled at him. Kol just shrugged and continue walking he walked right through the barrier and the three siblings stared at him. He pulled his phone out again to Sappherina.

" Darling could let some friends of mine through the barrier."

" _Now why would I do that Kol I don't know who you brought with you."_

" Your ubsurd, besides my friends and I need to talk to you about Rosie someone might be after her."

" _Fine, give me minute."_

Kol waved for his siblings to come through. One by one they entered the area. The group walked up to a house in front of a forest with a large back yard. All their heads turned when they heard a teenage girl laughing. They walked to the back yard and saw a girl laying on the ground being licked by a dog. Klaus heard what the girl said.

" Henrik stop, you know mom will be upset." Klaus looked at his waiting for a reaction. His brother looked confused Freya of course had never heard the name before. They walked back to the front of the house and Kol knocked on the door. SapoheSapp hurried over to answer it. She pulled the door back and saw three Originals and a girl she'd never met before.

" Oh , you've got to be kidding me , well since you're here and guess there's no chance of you leaving anytime soon come in," She stepped aside and let the siblings come in, " I'm sorry this going to sound rude , but who are you?"

" Right we've never met before , I'm their older sister Freya." Sappherina looked shocked at first , nodded.

" I'll just go get Rosie in here then we can talk." She walked to the back of the house and open the door to tell for Rosie and her dog to get inside. She went to the living room to wait. Rosie came running in followed by a husky. She stopped fixed her and dress and continued going. When Rosie got to the living room she was in shocked.

" Uncle Kol you're here, and you brought friends."

" Someone tell her because I hate seeing her confused," Kol said sighing.

" Tell me what ," she said looking around, " what's going on?"

" Rosie , This is Freya , Elijah , and your father."

" What? Mom you said dad died before I was born."

" we can do pleasantries later , right now we need to talk," Klaus said adburtly.

" talk about what?" She asked.

" we have reason to believe that our aunt will come after you because of who your parents are," Freya said trying to get her to understand.

" what mean because of who my parents are? That doesn't make sense."

"Your fathers the Original Hybrid and your mother, however, is something completely different she is on of the first immortals. We also believe she'll come because you are the first born of the next generation of the Mikaelson famliy," Elijah butted in to the conversation. Rosie sat down on the couch in shock. She didn't know what they were talking about she heard something. She heard Henrik go out the doggy door into the woods.

" I'll be back I have to go get Henrik."

She ran outside into the woods she knew were Henrik went. The place he goes is were Rosie goes to be alone. Henrik always knew when she needed to be alone for awhile. And now was definitely one of those times. Her whole life got turned upside down in a few short minutes. Rosie found Henrik laying next to a tree stump. She walked to it and sat down.

" I don't know boy , everything's messed up." She sighed.

 _A Drop in the Ocean a change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up_

 _Together, it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but_

 _I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven_

She sang as she sat there music had always made her feel better. Although she loved painting and drawing more than anything. She continued to sit and pet Henrik when she heard a twig crack. No one else came out there but her. She sat up quickly, so she could look around the wooded area. When someone emerged from the brush behind her Rosie jumped.

" you're a pretty one too, we're going to have so much fun together," the women stated with a smile. The girl turned around quickly to she a dark haired women who seemed to be in her early to mid 30s

" who are you?" Rosie asked scared.

" I'm someone who can help you control what's inside you."

" no , I want a name," Rosie demanded.

"Fine, sweetheart, my name is Dahlia." And with that Rosie and and dahlia had both vanished causing Henrik to bark loudly.


	3. Chapter 3: Burn

Henrik ran back to the house barking Klaus heard and ran outside followed by everyone else. Sappherina noticed Rosie wasn't with him. She looked to the clearing hoping to see her daughter running to catch up with the dog.

" is there any place she would have gone that the dog doesn't now about?" Freya asked trying not to get worked up.

"No , and if so she doesn't leave the area so Henrik would be able to find her." All of a sudden Kols phone went of.

" sister what might I help you with?"

" _Kol tell herina to let us through the the barrier."_

 _"_ Fine, Sappherina can you let rest the rest of our family through," she did the spell and the whole Mikaelson family was allowed through, " you can come in now , but we might have problem." He hung up and saw the rest of his family appear. They looked around and all they saw were familiar faces.

"Where's the kid , don't tell me you lost her already," Rebekah said scolding them.

"See there in lies the problem, she ran into the wood to get the dog , whose named Henrik, and she never came back," Kol told her.

" Wait Henrik, ugh , nevermind that. We lost the one thing that Dahlia needed.

 **xxxxx Line Break xxxxx**

Rosie was slowly waking after she met the women. She remember her was Dahlia she had to have done this. She looked around trying to see where she was. Rosie saw someone staring at her in the corner.

" You don't even know what you are capable of, do you?"

"Can't say I know what your talking about," she answered snidley.

" She binded you," she cast a simple spell and Rosie never felt more alive, " now let's see what you're able to do child."

"Why would I help you," she asked as flames formed on her finger tips, " By the way I knew I had powers, I binded them so i wouldnt hurt anyone."

Dahlia looked shock and she disappeared from where she's standing. Dahlia was more than up set she was pissed. Rosie ended up by the stream and fell forward. She caught herself before she went into the creek in front of her. Rosie looked around and tried to find her way back to the house. She was basically lived in the woods growing up. She looked around, but could find the right path to go down. Rosie rubbed her nose and saw red cover the side of her hand. Her vision started to go in and out. Until the only thing the girl could see was darkness.

The Mikaelsons were sitting inside the house talking to Sappherina. Klaus was tapping his foot off the ground while Herina was pacing. Henrik stared barking like crazy but everyone ignored him. He ran out the door and Freya's head shot up. She stood up and followed him into the woods. Freya started running when the barking got louder. She came to a halt when she saw Rosie passes out on the ground. Freya pulled out her phone and called Klaus.

" Nik I think I found her," She said quickly.

" _Where are you?"_

" We're in the woods by the creek. She passed out,but she okay" she hung up and walked over to Rosie. Freya heard her breathing which was good she turned her over and saw blood running down her nose. She knew it wasn't uncommon if witches used to much magic. But with Rosie was more than that Dahlia must have pushed her past her limits. Freya saw that she was still breathing and bleeding her nose had slowed down. Klaus finally showed up and picked up Rosie to carry her home. Sappherina saw them coming and ran outside.

" She's fine she just has a nose bleed from using her magic," Freya stated while Klaus took her inside. The girls followed him into the living room where the rest of the siblings were. He set her down on the couch and countined discussing the topic of going to to New Orleans.

" How do know she'll be safe there?" Sappherina asked.

" We have friend all over they can help us , plus given Rosie got her personality from you and not Nik they like her instentinly," Kol added getting an eye roll from Nik.

" Plus Dahlia figured out how to get to her here we can go to New Orleans or wait her out here, but none of us are that paitcent," Rebekah concluded.

Sappherina groaned , " if I say yes can stop having this conversation?"

Klaus chuckled, " 500 years and still haven't changed."

" Are still looking your siblings in boxes?" She asked spitefully, " She can go to New Orleans, but only because I trust Kol and Freya I'll stay and see if she comes back."

Rosie blinked quickly not knowing where she was. She looked around and saw the room was fell back down on couch and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Home

Rosie woke up hearing Henrik barking. She looked around and saw she was in her room. She thought back to when she found out she was going to New Orleans. Rosie felt a could chill and laughed.

" Henrik, You can come out down."

" Rose! Keep your voice down. People will bring to think your mad," he said playfully.

"Well, let them. Henrik, mom said I'm going with my dad. To New Orleans."

" he's not as bad as he seems. And you'll love New Orleans," he said.

Klaus and Rebekah were at the door listening to what she was saying.

" will I still see you?"

" of course Rosie, and you have the puppy you'll be fine. Plus, you going there means I can spy on my siblings more."

" is there anything you want me to tell them?"

" tell them they're still my siblings and I love them," he said as he disappeared. She sighed and climbed off her bed. Rosie went to her closet and changed clothes. She closed the door when she picked out an outfit. Rosie went to bathroom to shower and get changed.

* * *

Rebekah walked down the steps followed by Klaus. She went to main room were everyone was.

" What the bloody hell did Nik and I just hear?"

" Bekah, be more specific," Elijah said setting his drink down.

" We just heard Rosie talking to someone named Henrik."

" Well, this just keeps getting better and better," Kol said sitting up straight.

" Kol, calm down. Rebekah, we should ask her when she gets down here. Okay?" Freya said trying to gain peace.

" I have to agree with our sister. Snooping into her presonal life isn't going to help any of us," Elijah stated.

Rosie came down the steps in different outfit. The Mikaelsons looked at her. She saw the looks on their faces and sighed.

" I'm guessing some of you heard me talking to myself?" Rebekah and Klaus nodded at her, " Great, if you must know I wasn't exactly talking to myself?."

" Who were you talking to?" Elijah asked.

" Um.. Henrik."

" Henrik?" Klaus asked her curiously.

" Yeah. Since I was about ten I saw him. I didn't know his name till I was 12."

" What does he tell you?" Kol asked moving so she could sit down.

" Stories from he was alive, he told me who you all were, and he told that he still cares about all of you."

The siblings stayed quiet not sure of how to responded. Of course Henrik meant something to all of them, and they all greived in different ways when he passed. Rosie stayed silent knowing they needed time to think. The silence was deafening as Rosie waited for someone to say something.

" Well, tell him the same next time you see him," Kol told her breaking the silence. She nodded and went to go find her mother leaving the siblings and their mother alone. Rosie walked into the kitchen to her mom looking in the refrigerator.

" Did you find the answer to the universe in there?" She joked.

" No. So I'm guessing you know you're going to New Orleans." Sappherina said.

" Yeah I know."

" Honey you know that if I had a choice I want you to stay, but being with them is the safest thing for you right now. Rosie you have your phone meaning you can call me and Kassidy whenever you want to," Herina said to her daughter.

Rosie laughed, " You know Kassidy went home to see family. I'm just gonna miss you and Henrik."

" Rosalie!" Kol called.

" I know sweetheart, but you'll have a baby sister, aunts and uncles, and the father you wanted to get to know," she walked closer to Rosie.

" I love you Mom," Rosie hugged her mom. When she let go she walked out to see her Uncle, Aunts, Grandmother, and Father

* * *

" There you are," Kol said walking closer to her.

" So when are we leaving?" She asked as she walked down the porch steps.

" Now," Eljah answered bluntly.

" Okay, let's go then."

Before leaving completely Rosie got on last look at the house she called home. Where she first met her best friend Kassidy, where she learned to love the outdoors and arts, and where she was happy. She was now going to an unfamiliar area with people who claimed to be family. _What could go wrong?_ She thought as they left Denver.


	5. Chapter 5: Burned Out

The trip to New Orleans made Rosie's blood boil. She was leaving behind everything she had ever know to go with her father, who she just met. Rose looked out window hoping to clear her head. The only thing she could think of doing when she got there was to call Kassidy. Kassidy and her met a few years back. They had been together for about one and half to two years. Kassidy and her mother were the only consist thing in her life. Rosie was told at young age she was a tribrid, but she didn't know what that meant at the time. She broke her curse when her and Kass were out with a couple of friends. They went to a party and the car swerved on the way home while she was driving. She then became a full on tribrid and was afraid because her mom said she had to transform the first time. Rose was jolted from her thoughts when the car stopped. Kol turned around to face.

" We're here," he said smiling. Rosalie nodded and opened the car door, " Not to pry here, but who might Kassidy be? I heard Herrina mention her.''

Rosie winced not many people knew about her and Kassidy. She was deathly afraid to tell this side of the family about her girlfriend. Her mom and Kassidy's mom were really the only ones who knew.

" Um.. she's just a really close friend of mine," she said not entirely lying to him. Kassidy was her best friend she just didn't know how to tell them that she was also her girlfriend. Kol nodded and grabbed the last of bags before leading her inside the mansion. When they walked through the door Rosie saw a brunette walking down the steps of the house. She turned her focus from the steps to the people who had just walked through the door.

" Kol?!" She said with confusing and shock in her voice. She looked behind him and saw a blonde girl around 15 or 16, " Kol, who's your friend?''

" Hayley, this is Rosalie," The teen glared at him because he knew she hated people using her full name.

" Kol, I can speak for myself," The blonde said stepping in front of her uncle, " I'm Rosie, but you can call anything close to that. I usually answer to Rosie or Rose."

" Well Rosie, I'm Hayley Marshall. Um.. So how do you know the Mikaelsons?'' She questioned.

" Well Hayley according to them and my mother I'm Klaus' daughter," Her saying this made Hayley's eyes widen. She looked to Kol to confirm what the girl had just said.

" Sorry Hayley, turns out you weren't the first person Nik got pregnant," Kol replied smirking, " Rosie, why don't I show you to your room. I'm sure you'd loved to get settled in."

Rosie nodded and followed her uncle up the stairs. They went down a long hallway and stop at the third door to the left. When the door opened it reveled a beautiful room. The window was open allowing the breeze to blow the curtains. The bed and rose pink sheets, she guessed Kol picked them to be funny. The bed was surrounded by a white lace curtain. The were two other doors in the room one lead to a walk-in closet and the other lead to her own bathroom.

" Rebekah wanted your room close to hers," Kol said setting her stuff down on the floor, " Freya is right next to her, so if you need anything I would suggest asking her. Hayley and Freya are both somewhat knew to family. My guess is you'll get along better with them. You met most of the family Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Mother, and myself. You just met Hayley you have another Aunt named Haden, but she is in Virginia, you have younger younger sister named Hope, but it's best if you don't mention her at the moment" Rose looked at him trying to remember everything he said, " If that's all I'll let you get settled in."

Kol walked out of the room and left Rosie to her own devices. She walked over to her purse to grab her phone. After looking through her stuff she finally found and laughed at her accomplishment. She walked over to her bed wondering if she should call or text Kassidy. She decided on call because she hadn't heard her voice in so long. The phone rang twice before she answered.

" _Hello," Kassidy said._

" Hey Kass," Rosie replied happily.

" _Rosie!" she yelled happy to her voice, " Why did you wait so long to call? I was getting worried."_

" I know honey. I'm sorry it took so long," She wanted to change subject off how long it's been since they talked, " So guess where I am right now?" Rosie said.

" _Aren't you in Denver with your Mom?'' Kassidy asked concerned._

" Nope. My Mother decided to send me to live with my Father," Rosie stated.

 _" Oh! I mean that's great you always wanted to meet him," She said to her she didn't get an answer right away she said something else, " Baby?" Concern clear throughout the wolf's voice._

Rose nodded even though she knew Kass couldn't see her, " Right now, I'm in my new bedroom, laying on satin, pink rose colored sheets , and talking to my beautiful girlfriend who I haven't seen in forever," Rosie said exaggerating the last part.

" _I Know it's been awhile. I'm visiting family right now, but how about instead of going back to Denver. I, oh I don't know, maybe, come see you instead?''_

 _"_ Kass, I'd love that. Just let me talk to some one and I'll get it set up. Okay?" Rose asked the lat part wearily.

 _" Okay. Hey look I got to go, but I'll call you to say goodnight. Love you," she said._

" Love you too," Rosie said before pulling her phone away from her ear and hanging up. She sighed and looked around the room. She loved art so she thought of her new room as a blank canvass. Rose groaned before pushing herself off her bed. The first thing she did was shut her door and put one of her ear buds in so she could listen to music while she worked. She was half way down when she heard a knock at her door. Rosie paused her music and went to answer it. She put her hand on the knob and twisted it. When the door opened it reveled on of her three aunts that Kol had told her about.

" Hey. I know you probably don't remember my name. I just wanted see if you needed any help or had any questions," She said wanting to be helpful.

Rose thought for a minute, '' Know what, some help would be nice."

Her aunt smiled and walked into the room, " Um.. I'm Freya by the way."

" Um.. so I just about to start putting pictures up. So yeah I'm very abstract when it comes to things. If find a picture just put it where you think it should go.''

Freya nodded and walked over to a box. She moved the tabs out of the way so she could she better. The first picture she found was of a girl kissing Rosie's cheek. Freya turn to her niece, " Hey, Rosie," Rosie turned her head slightly to look at her, " Who are you with in this picture?''

Rosie froze as she saw who was in the picture with her, " Um.." was all she could say. She had a hard enough time coming out to her mom, but these were people she barely knew.

" Rosie, it's okay you can talk to me. I'm gonna judge you for anything," Freya said trying to reassure her niece that it was okay.

" She's my, um.. girl friend," Rose said hoping that spacing out the words would lessen the awkwardness.

" So she's your girlfriend. Rose that is nothing to be ashamed of," Freya said sitting down on the bed. She patted a space next to telling Rosie to sit, " No one here is gonna judge you for that."

Rosie had slight tears sliding down her cheeks, " I just.. I had a hard time telling the woman I lived with my whole life. I.. don't even know how to tell him," Rosie's tears became more noticeable to her aunt. Freya pulled Rose closed to her and wrapped her arms around her.

" I know. Okay, believe me. Want to know why I understand?" Freya asked getting a nod yes from the crying blonde, " Because I'm just like you. If you ever need someone to talk to about this I am here for you 24/7"

Rosie nodded to what was said to her. She didn't have anyone to talk to about this and now she did. Freya smiled and pulled her niece upright.

" Why don't we finish decorating and I let you get some sleep," Freya suggested. Rose nodded again and they went back to decorating only this time they were joking around and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6: Hurts Like Hell

After helping Rosie finish decorating her Freya left her room and went back down stairs. When she got to the bottom she went the entrance the main room of the house she saw her family gathered there sitting around talking about what to do next.

" Did I miss something while I was gone?'' she asked motioning her hand around the room. Before she finally worked up the courage to enter the room.

" Well, while you talking to Rosie we figured we should introduce her to some people who could help," Rebekah replied back to her older sister. Freya said nothing not knowing who they were going to introduce her to

" Okay," She said back knowing they were right, " Just take it slow with her. She barely knows most of us and throw in more people. Just take it easy."

They all nodded and Klaus left the room to call Marcel followed by Kol who left the room to call Davina. Freya sat down on one of the chairs next to Bekah with Elijah sitting across from them. Finn and their mother had went upstairs to try and find Dahlia, and Hayley had left after she met Rosie before the family meeting.

" How is she?" Rebekah asked calmly not making eye contact with Freya.

" Shaken, but she's fine. Very abstract in everything she does. You should how she decorated her room,'' she said using the term Rose used, while trying to encourage them to talk to her.

" Maybe when this is over," Rebekah replied leaving her sisters side. Freya sighed knowing she could never get through to her family when they were like this. Though, she couldn't help but see how Klaus seemed to care more about Hope than he did Rosie, maybe it was because he was there for Hope or knew her before Rosie. Freya looked at Elijah, who was reading his book, wanting for someone other than her and Kol to know the young tribrid. She looked to her brother and he answered already knowing what she was gonna say.

" Freya, understand that everyone is on edge right now. We are worried about their safety more than becoming their friends," He said setting his book down.

Freya sighed standing up, " Elijah, she's a teenager. She needs people who care about her, and right now Kol, her mother, Kassidy, and I are the only ones she trust. Right now, she feels like none of you care."

" Her safety is what matters to me, not just hers but Hope's as well," Elijah retorted angrily. Freya scoffed at the mention of Hope this had nothing to do with her, " and if we didn't care we would not have brought her here to protect her."

" She needs more than just four people who care about her. Someone else has to try and at least talk to her." She reasoned getting angry at his his decision. Freya came to the conclusion of who they would pick if it came down to Rosie or Hope, " Elijah, Rosie needs this family. She is telling me things she should be telling her Father!"

Elijah didn't respond to her he just stood up and left the room. Freya groaned and went to grab her jacket by the door of the house, after she did this she looked back at the stairs before opening the door and walking out leaving the large house behind her. She went to find Vincent, a friend of hers who could help. She found him at Rousseau's, a local bar located in the French Quarter. She walked in and sat down next to him, he sighed knowing something was going on with her family.

" Okay," he exclaimed turning towards her, 'what happened this time ?" He asked calling the bartender over to them.

" Oh, the usual," she looked at the bartender before saying, " Scotch. Klaus has another daughter, who's in her teens, and it seems the only person they care about is Hope."

The Bartender came back over and set the glass in front of Freya. She smiled at her as she walked away. Freya looked back at her friend as he took a drink. He set his empty glass and set it down on the table.

" There's another Mikaelson?" He asked anger clear in his voice, though, not enough to cause a scene.

" Yeah. You don't have to worry about her she's the exact opposite of the family," Freya said defensively as she pick up her glass and pressing it to her lips.

Vincent nodded trusting her judgement, " so, when dis this kid come to the city?"

" today." Freya sighed before adding, " I don't know how my siblings are doing. They won't even go see if she's okay."

" Maybe they just need time," he suggested knowing that if they Mikaelson fought it would be a bloodbath.

She laughed, " Vincent, they've had over 1,000 years to get over themselves. I think they just don't want to try" She took a drink trying to calm her nerves, but it wasn't working.

He laughed along with her while the bartender brought him over another drink, " When do I get to meet the kid?'' he questioned taking a sip of his fresh glass of Scotch.

" We are planning on introducing her to people soon," Freya answered causing Vin to choke on his drink.

He coughed through his words," The girl just," he coughed before continuing, " just got here."

" I know," she replied taking another drink, " I told them to take easy with her, but you know my family."

" Yeah, I do. That's why this is completely bad idea." Before he continue with his rant Freya's phone started ringing. Freya held her finger up to him while answering.

" _Freya," a small voice said on the other end of the line._

" Yeah," She answered worriedly not knowing who was calling her.

 _The girl sighed in relief, " Good. It's Rosie, I wanted to know if a friend could come over say in two weeks.''_

" Depends on the friend," She said seriously, " And why are you asking me and not your father?''

 _Rosie sighed again this time sadly, " Your the only one here besides Kol, and he told me to ask you."_

Freya sighed knowing that would be something that actually happened, " Okay, who is it?''

" _Kassidy," the girl only heard silence on the other end, " I already had the 'talk' with mom. We don't do anything we're not supposed to.''_

Freya laughed and nodded, " Fine she can come over, but you have to try to talk to your father."

 _" But," Rosie started.'_

" No, buts. You have to make an effort too."

 _" Fine," She groaned in_ _annoyance._

Freya hung up the phone and looked at her friend, " I think I'm gonna like her," he said taking a drink


End file.
